Cruce de miradas
by Einyel Black
Summary: Jack, Kirtash y Victoria se encuentra en el bosque de Alis Lithban, pero pronto descubriran que no están solos...


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes y lugares mencionados pertenecen a Laura Gallego García.

* * *

**Cruce de miradas**

Abrió los ojos y escuchó en silencio. Algo no iba bien, estaba seguro. Notó un par de ojos clavados en su nuca, pero no se movió.

Apesta a serpiente...Y no lo digo por ti - leyó en la mente de Jack.

Yo me encargo. Llévatela de aquí - respondió lacónico.

Pero Jack ya se había levantado sigiloso y estaba desenvainando a Domivat.

_Condenado dragón_... - pensó Kirtash.

Victoria se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar el suave ruido metálico que produjo Domivat al liberarse de su vaina.

- No te preocupes pequeña, solo son unas estúpidas serpientes. Quédate aquí. – le susurró Jack al oído.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se incorporó empuñando el báculo firmemente, tal y como Jack y Kirtash esperaban. Kirtash desenvainó a Haiass resignado y clavó sus ojos en los de Victoria. El brillo azulado de Haiass se reflejaba en su rostro, haciéndole parecer aún más frío.

Si llega el momento...vete - le dijo muy serio telepáticamente.

Ella sonrió. Sabes que no lo haré, Christian.

- Se acercan – susurró Jack – puedo sentirlos...y olerlos.

Jack, ponte tu capa de banalidad. No es necesario que sepan que estás aquí...hasta que llegue el momento. Aunque de poco nos servirá, seguramente ya se han dado cuenta de tu presencia.

- ¿Insinúas que saben que estamos aquí por mi culpa? – preguntó Jack malhumorado mientras se echaba la capa sobre los hombros.

Kirtash no respondió. Permanecía en silencio y atento. Durante una milésima de segundo a Victoria le pareció atisbar preocupación en sus profundos ojos azulados. Él se acercó a Victoria y buscó la mano libre de báculo, mientras con su otra mano sostenía a Haiass fuertemente.

Teletranspórtanos fuera del bosque - dijo simplemente.

Victoria dudó y abrió la boca para preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo, pero Jack fue más rápido.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó mirando inquisitivamente tanto a Kirtash como a Victoria.

Victoria cruzó una mirada con Kirtash y asintió decidida. Confiaba plenamente en él. A continuación, se puso el báculo a la espalda.

- Jack, dame la mano.

Una expresión de desconcierto se dibujó en el rostro de Jack mientras sacaba su mano por debajo de la capa de banalidad. Estrechó la de Victoria con fuerza, como si temiera perderla. Victoria le devolvió el apretón y le sonrió. Cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio.

* * *

Yaren llegó justo a tiempo para contemplar impotente cómo los tres jóvenes se desvanecían en el aire. Había llegado tarde...otra vez. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, cautelosos pasos se oían a su espalda. Se ocultó detrás de uno de los árboles que cercaban el pequeño refugio donde habían decidido acampar la chica unicornio y sus dos amigos. Las voces siseantes no tardaron en alcanzar sus oídos, pero no podía entender lo que decían, ya que no estaba muy familiarizado con el idioma szish. Sin embargo pudo advertir que estaban bastante furiosos. Al parecer, ellos estaban buscando lo mismo que él. Los szish callaron de repente. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, una nueva presencia en el bosque de Alis Lithban. Esta vez, fue una voz dulce y cantarina la que habló, aunque Yaren pudo atisbar como un lejano eco en lo más profundo de esa voz que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la nuca.

- Habéis vuelto a fracasar. – dijo Gerde impasible.

- No volverá a passar, mi ssseñora. La próxima vez no esscaparan.

- ¿La próxima vez? – preguntó Gerde con sonrisa burlona.

El szish se estremeció.

- Has cometido demasiados errores, Uzhess. No has sido más que un estorbo. Creo que ya es hora de solucionar eso.

El ruido de un cuerpo inerte al chocar contra el suelo siguió al destello de luz verde.

- Si volvéis a fracasar, seréis los siguientes – añadió Gerde mirando al resto de los szish con desprecio. – ¿Queda claro?

Pero algo distrajo la atención de Gerde antes de que los szish tuvieran oportunidad de responder. Una figura encapuchada se dirigía hacia ella en la profunda oscuridad del bosque. Parecía alguien bastante joven, a juzgar por su constitución.

Yaren llegó hasta Gerde, descubrió su rostro y la miro fijamente. Sus ojos eran un profundo abismo del que no parecía haber escapatoria. Nadie en todo Idhún habría sido capaz de aguantar la mirada de aquel joven, no después de que la oscuridad y las tinieblas se apoderaran de ella. ¿Nadie? Bueno, tal vez una diosa.


End file.
